


The Wedding (will find a better name later)

by littlethanktosomeoneachday



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Skyfall RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s), RPF, RPS - Freeform, Skyfall, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/littlethanktosomeoneachday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Craig and Javier Bardem get married. Yes, I wrote that. I'm (not) sorry.<br/>BETA by the wonderful  critrawkets@Tumblr.</p><p>Note that I'm not trying to stick to the real Javier Bardem and Daniel Craig, they're "my" Javier and "my" Daniel. I'm just using their name, face, story. THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE !<br/>Also English isn't my mother tongue. Though, I understand it very well, and I speak it fluently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding (will find a better name later)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation :  
> mamá - mum  
> hijo - son  
> mi - my  
> madre - mother  
> corazón - heart  
> imbécil & estúpido - moron, stupid, ...  
> lo siento - I'm sorry
> 
> There's a dialogue in Spanish, I've translated it in the Notes at the end.
> 
> Javi is the short for Javier.

He’s arranging his bow-tie in front of the mirror when he sees his mother at the door, leaning against the frame.

“Is everything alright mamá?” He asks, worried something happened to the flowers or something.

“Yes. Everything is completely alright mi hijo, I’m marrying off my little boy today, it can only be a happy day.”

He chuckles at the mention of “little boy”, he’s not so little anymore at 43. But it touches him deeply that his mother says it anyways. She’d always been so supportive of him and Daniel.

“I’m not much of a little boy anymore, look at this broken face.” He says in a sigh, looking back at his reflection.

“But you’ll always be in your heart. That’s what matters the most, Javi, the _corazón_ is what matters the most.”

“And you’ll be in there forever Mum.” He turns around and walks up to her. She does the same and they meet half-way in a tight embrace. “Mamá, thank you so much for being here today and walking me down the aisle.” He whispers as he feels tears welling up in his eyes, too many emotions filling his heart.

“I couldn’t miss that.” They break the embrace as they hear Javier’s sister asking them to “hurry the hell up because it’s not a good idea to be late at your own wedding, damn it Javi!” They both smile as they make their way out.

He’s ready. He’s going to get married in less than a couple of hours to the man of his life. He can still remember how they met on the Skyfall set, how everything went quickly from there and how Daniel proposed to him a few weeks ago. Telling his mother he was with his co-worker wasn’t that difficult as she already knew about him being gay, but it hadn’t been a pretty thing anyway. His mother knew all too well the cinema industry and how couples tended to break up only after a few months. “It never lasts, mi hijo, it never lasts!” She had told him but he believed in their relationship, how it had hold up even when they were shooting scenes in different countries and how much they loved each other. Daniel wasn’t the kind of man to give up at the first fight and neither was he. He had told her all that and she had finally told him she would walk him down the aisle because “that’s what a mother does when she’s happy for her son and all she wants for him is to be happy”. She had ended their conversation on a low “I just don’t want to see you hurt Javi. I’m just a mother hen looking out for you.” cupping his face and kissing the top of his head. He had answered her in a whisper: “I’m not a little boy anymore.” They both could imagine how she would have normally answered, something like “Oh boy you are so wrong, mi hijo, I’m your madre, I know about those things. You are a little boy in your heart.”, and she would have smiled a very bright smile before leaving the room with a happy laugh. She had only patted his hair and left the room in silence.

Thankfully, their relationship wasn’t tainted by that and his mother had completely accepted Daniel. At least, that’s how she acted and she’d always been a very good actress, but Javier was confident enough in the fact that she had never lied to him, not that way at least.

They walked out of the house and up to the car. They sat in the back and waited for the driver to take off. They didn’t speak a word for the entire, albeit short, time it took to get them to the town hall.

They were getting married in a town near to Seville. They didn’t want the press to get wind of the civil union between the two actors from Skyfall or they wouldn’t hear the end of it and the promotion of the movie would be ruined. Not to mention how their careers would be affected after an incident like that. As much as the American cinema industry wanted to have a tolerant and accepting image, it still wasn’t there yet.

They couldn’t stop caring about their careers, it was their whole life. It’s not like they didn’t have enough money already to live with, but acting was what they enjoyed doing the most. It was their job.

He saw his father waiting on the town hall’s stairs as they got out of the car. He took a deep breath and walked up to him.

“So, ready? D-day today, big boy!” His father told him in a big voice. He was smiling a very bright smile and slapped him on the back in a comforting way.

“Yeah!...” He said, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Then get inside, wouldn’t want you to make your husband-to-be wait!” He said as he started walking up to the town hall, Javier following closely behind. He could hear his sister’s high heels and his mother asking her to try and make less noise. He chuckled, _still bickering these two_.

 

Once inside, Javier let his father walk up to the mayor and to tell him everything was ready, just waiting for the other partner. They would get married in the room just in front of him and he could see the flower arrangements and people already sitting in there. There was Penelope of course, as his witness; there was also Sam Mendes, and the two James Bond Girls. There was few other friends as this was a very private wedding but they couldn’t really not invite Mendes and the others, seeing as they had stood by them and helped them get some alone time when they really needed it. Daniel’s witness was there too, an old friend from school whom he had stayed in touch with all these years; Daniel was even the godfather of one of his best friend’s little girls. Javier had only met him once-everything had been done really quickly in the span of two weeks. Almost too quick they had first thought, but if they wanted an enjoyable honeymoon afterwards they had to do it this soon or else they wouldn’t have time for it as the Skyfall promotion would start at the beginning of September. That gave them a month long honeymoon and another month to arrange all their things such as purchasing an apartment in London and another one in Madrid and moving all their stuff in them.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel adjusts his cuff links, picks up his car keys and heads for the door to the apartment they’re renting for the moment. They decided to sleep in different places for their last night before their wedding and Javier had gone to his sister’s.

Just as he touches the handle, the bell rings. He takes a couple of seconds to wonder who it might be as no one had been announced. He opens it to the sight of his parents. They’re both wearing an uneasy smile on their face.

“Hello Daniel.” His mother says after a couple of seconds.

“Hello.” He was sporting a bright smile at the thought of leaving to get married but seeing the both of them made his smile fall from his face and he closed it off, not wanting to show any emotions. Wearing the mask he usually worn in front of strangers.

“We’re sorry to bug you now but er… We heard that you were getting married, so we came by to ask if we could assist to the ceremony.” His mother said in one only breath.

“You do know it’s a civil union with a man?” He asked because it wasn’t possible for the both of them to be there on this day, wanting to watch him get married to a man after everything that had happened between them.

“Yes, we do know son. That’s why we’re here. We want to say sorry, that it’s not a way to treat our son and that we love you as you are. We really are sorry to have put you through all of this, you are not to blame for anything. We understood that you simply shared a part of your life and we can only be grateful to you for that. It took us time and we are sorry.” His father spoke up in a very soft voice, as if he wasn’t sure it was his place to say that. Daniel was taken aback, breathless, his face completely shocked as he couldn’t maintain his mask, his eyes a dark blue filled with doubt.

“We truly are sorry son.” His father insisted on the word “son”, “We realized that what we have done doesn’t make us worthy parents. And we want to find a way to fix things. If you think we can of course, we don’t want to push you!” _I haven’t heard him speaking that many words ever before_ , Daniel realized. It took him a while to finally be able to breath and he whispered a quiet “come in”. He leaned back against the door to let them walk inside his apartment. Which they hadn’t been in since _that_ day.

They stopped in the hallway, not sure they had the right to come in the living room. Daniel led the way.

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked more out of habit than really wanting to offer them something.

“No, no you don’t have to do that.”

“We need to talk I think. A drink would be very much needed.” Daniel said in a sharp tone, it wasn’t intended but he couldn’t resist feeling the anger rising inside him. “At least, I need one.” He went to the bar, served himself a whiskey and went back to sit on the couch. His parents had remained standing up so he gestured for them to sit down as he gulped a mouth full of whiskey. That wasn’t appropriate in his tuxedo, that wasn’t appropriate for a gentleman he tried to be but he decided that letting loose in such moments wasn’t the first thing to care about.

“So… You want to watch me get married to a man?” His tone was once again sharp but he decided to stop caring about it. They needed time, he needed some too.

“Yes.” His mother said simply before continuing with an intake of breath. “We want you to be happy, and we were foolish to think that being gay only brought bad times. We thought we were looking out for you.”

“Looking out for me by throwing me out of the house and telling me I’m no longer your son. I can’t see your logic but why not?” He said sarcastically. His father looked down at the mention of this episode.

“I’m sorry Daniel. What we did, what I did is unforgivable I know. It’s not worthy of a father, I will understand if you don’t want to see me ever again. But you need to understand your mother has nothing to do with what I did.”

“Oh yes she does, she agreed to everything you said! I can still see her nodding to your every word! Even if there weren’t many you spoke that day!” He spat as he angrily put the glass down on the table next to the sofa.

“I understand now how foolish I was.”

“Right! Coming back years later when your son’s famous just to get everything that goes with it!”

“It’s really not that Daniel.” His father said in the most honest way he could be. But Daniel was so angry he shut down everything about him and tried to stay calm. He should already be on his way to the town hall, on his way to get married. To get married to Javier with whom he’d have a happy life, he was sure of it. That’s when it hit him, _how the hell did they knew about the wedding? And what were they doing in_ _Spain_ _of all places!_

“Daniel? Are you alright?” His face must have shown his shock but he regained his composure quickly.

“Yes. How do you know I’m getting married today and what the hell are you doing in Spain?” He asked reaching for his glass. His mother looked to his father and his father back to her. It was so quiet they could hear a fly. “So?”

“Er… We’re not supposed to tell you but Javier Bardem called us.”

“What?!” He almost spat all his drink. “Why would he call you anyway?!”

“Last week, we received a call from him and he said that he didn’t really know what had happened between you and us, but that it was years ago and that everything could be forgiven. He asked us to come to your wedding as it should please a son to have his parents there for the happiest day of his life.” His father decided to talk.

Daniel was so shocked, almost knocked out that he couldn’t speak.

“He had asked us not to tell you anything and to just come and be the surprise of the day. But with everything that has happened between us, we thought that arriving like this at the town hall wouldn’t be a good idea so we asked him the address where you would be staying and decided to come here instead. So you could choose if you wanted us at your wedding or not.” His mother continued. He leaned against the back of the sofa, completely taken aback, angry at his parents, angry at Javier, thinking how this day which should have been the best of his life was turning out to be the worst ever. He took a few deep breaths and reached for his phone in his pocket. He got it out, speed dialled Javier’s number and put it up to his ear. His parents were watching but he didn’t care. He waited and waited and finally Javier picked up.

“Daniel? Where are you? I’m worried, we should have already begun. Is everything alright?” Just hearing Javier’s voice calmed him down and he let out the breath he had been holding.

“My parents are here.”

“Yeah? They came in the end? They had told me they maybe wouldn’t, I’m happy for you!”

“I don’t.”

“What? Why? It’s your parents at your wedding, come on, you should be happy corazón !” Javier’s voice was cheerful. No doubt he didn’t know what had happened. But that could only be Daniel’s fault, he had never told him why he didn’t want to invite them. Apart from the stupid reason of England being too far. He got up, passing a hand through his hair, not knowing how to tell Javier about the shame he had brought upon his family, not knowing how to phrase his pain.

“There is a very good reason why I don’t want them at my wedding on what should be the happiest day of my life, the day I should be marrying you, a day that is turning out to be the worst ever. And you want to know why? Because they fucking threw me out of the house when they heard I was gay!” He shouted the last word in the phone. He didn’t want to be that angry at Javier but he couldn’t resist, he couldn’t control himself anymore. He wished Javier was there, he would know how to make him feel better, he would sooth his pain away and he would hold him tight ‘til he could breath again. He saw his mother flinch when he hung up the phone. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore, that he was just fucking stupid to be getting angry at Javier just because he had wanted to make him happy. _Just. Fucking. Stupid!_ He thought about calling Javier again but he didn’t have the strength for it. He slumped back on the sofa and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself alone on a beach, sipping fruit juice and just enjoying the heat of the sun on his skin. Instead he could hear his mother whisper to his father and he felt cold inside.

“Son?” His father spoke. “We should probably leave you alone. We are sorry for everything and if someday you can forgive us, then you know where we are. I am sorry.” He hadn’t heard him get up and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran on his body when he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to the sight of an old man, sorry and full of regret, who had aged so much since he had last saw him and whose blue eyes had almost turned grey. That made him realize that was probably the last time he would saw his father, his parents, because he would never have the strength to go back there, to go back to his old house and see them in their home from which he had been thrown out. He sighed. _Now or never_ …

 

* * *

 

 

Javier stared at the phone in his hand. He had been waiting outside with his parents, a bit worried but knowing Daniel wouldn’t get cold feet. He had been the one who had proposed anyway. He raised his gaze to the questioning looks on his parents’ face.

“What happened Javi?” His mother asked as she reached out to his hand with which he held the phone. He stared back at it in disbelief.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. “I don’t know… I-He told me his parents were at the apartment and he asked why I had asked them to come. And he didn’t sound very happy. Then he started shouting and he hung up on me.” He added, his throat constricted with emotions.

“What did he say?” His father asked as his mother hold him tight in her small arms. He let out a breath, breathed in deeply then let another one out.

“He said that he didn’t want his parents to come to his wedding, the happiest day of his life, he added, because they had thrown him out on the streets when they had learned about him being gay.”

“Oh! Poor boy…” His mother said against his chest. “You should try and understand how he must feel right now.”

“But why did you even asked them to come if they couldn’t stand him being gay? They’re probably just trying to stop him from marrying you!” His father said anger clear in his voice, but it wasn’t directed toward Javier but toward Daniel’s parents.

“I didn’t know, he just told me he didn’t want them there. I thought it was just a stupid fight between parents and child and that neither of them had forgiven each other.” He let go of his mother and started pacing, pushing his hair away from his face. “I even told his parents everything was forgivable! I’m such an imbécil! Why didn’t I think about that, soy estúpido!” He growled and kicked the air. Then he dropped on the steps of the town hall stairs. He sighed and held his head in his hands as he tried to calm down. He heard Penelope and his sister talking to his parents and coming to sit beside him.

“He’ll probably be there in a few minutes, just the time to get rid of his parents and drive here safely, don’t worry. You are committing yourself today.” Penelope said as she kissed his hair and pried his hands from his head. On the other side, his sister was rubbing his back in cyclical motions, which helped him calmed down.

“Soy estupido, hice caso omiso de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera ver que estaba haciendo daño cuando le pregunté acerca de sus padres. Era idiota, tan estúpido ... Es un milagro que estoy con él!” He said in an angry voice. He was so mad at himself and this day was slowly spiralling out of control, turning out to be one of the worst as Daniel had put it.

 

* * *

 

 

He remembered all the times when he was younger when he looked up to his dad, wishing he could be as strong and as brave as him when he would be older. He resented those times when his father didn’t turn out to be the caring and loving father he thought he had. He closed his eyes once again, trying to think on all the words his father had said tonight, trying to remember how it had been said, on which tone, how he had looked. He tried finding small details that would mean his father would be lying, was here as a hypocrite. He couldn’t. He thought that would pain him to think he was wrong about his father. But he realized he wasn’t wrong about his father, his father had just changed and aged and had had enough time to think on his faults. He was kind of relieved to see them there. He didn’t think-he had never realized-he had missed them so much during these past years. He had missed hearing the easy banter and bickering between his parents. He had missed not seeing their faces in the morning or hearing their voices for the weekly calls.

They had been watching him all this time, sensing something was changing. His father was about to give up, his mother preventing him from leaving by holding his arm. He got up and went to hug his mother and then his father. That was all he could do for the moment, the words that should be coming out were stuck in his throat. He felt his mother’s hand on his face, stroking his face, drying his tears. He hadn’t even realized tears were rolling his cheeks. He chuckled and smiled. Just like when he was younger and his mother was soothing his fear away. He thought about all the time lost and decided that not thinking about what his parents had done to him would probably be for the best for the time being and just enjoy his day. Then he heard maybe the second best thing of the day -after Javier’s yes of course-.

“Shouldn’t you be marrying the man of your life, son?” His father had asked him that without any resentment, not even joking. He looked up to his father and saw once again how his face had aged but not his smile. He let out a breath.

“Thank you Dad.” It was weird saying this word again. He looked around in the room, trying to see if he had forgotten anything, patted his pockets for the car keys, felt them in his pants then he looked one more time at his parents. “Yes, I want you to be there today.” He said in the end in one breath.

They went into the elevator and were silent 'till they reached the garage and got into the car. His dad made an appreciative comment about it but that was all. He didn't put music on though, just kept on thinking about the whole forgiving thing. He couldn't forget about everything and let his parents back into his life after just saying sorry. But still, they had made the first step and were now accepting of life. Being there at his wedding was a hell of a step coming from someone who couldn't stand gays 20 years ago. Well 20 years was pretty long too, they could have come sooner. But pride and ego probably stood in the way. Still, it shouldn't stand in the way of parents and their child. While it wasn’t his fault, he didn't make it easy for them either. Springing this on them on top of choosing to be an actor, that meant a hard life if you weren't that good and didn’t have any nice features. And the way he had told them probably wasn't the best. Still, 20 years was really long.   
His hands were fidgeting on the wheel and his mother kept glancing at him. Probably trying to note every detail that had changed. He had rougher face thanks to the broken nose. He had always had hard lines but with the training and the James Bond filming it had been accentuated and he guessed he really looked like an assassin now.   
He turned around the corner and the town hall came into view. He parked the car just a few meters away from it as he saw Javier coming out of the building. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Javier was stunning in his black tuxedo with the white shirt, he had left the first button undone and that was just meant to invite Daniel to take it off. He got out of the car after staring for a few moments. 

  
Javier was standing on the steps, not really knowing what he should do since Daniel had hung up on him. He saw him getting out and opening the door for a woman, he guessed it was his mother and the man who got out from the back seats was probably his father. He was completely lost. What had he done? And what should he do now?  
When Daniel finally turned to look at him properly, he had a beautiful, gorgeous smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling. He walked in his direction, the woman and the man, who were most probably his parents, followed him. He couldn't resist and his feet were already taking him to meet halfway. But he stood uneasily, not knowing how things were between the two of them and if Daniel was still mad at him. His hands were drumming on his sides. He tried a smile but that wasn’t much better as he looked at Daniel who kept staring at his face, going over his features like he was trying to map them. He decided to speak up since no one was making the first move.

“Lo siento… About your parents. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back. I truly thought you would like it. I’m so sorry I ruined our day. Entendiendo si quiere sorry” He had gone back to Spanish, he was so nervous. “I can understand if you want to postpone the wedding or anything. I will accept anything, just talk to me, please?” He almost begged. He had been watching Daniel’s face while he was talking and he didn’t really get any reaction beside the eyes going over his face over and over.

Daniel hadn’t heard him actually, registered just bits of it like the “I’m sorry” and “talk to me” but his brain didn’t understand it at the time. He was still taken aback by the events that had occurred today, but also days before, weeks, even years. He really realized what getting married today would mean. He realized what it really meant to commit to someone, and to someone like Javier. He realized that he was probably the luckiest man on Earth to be marrying someone so wonderful, he felt like he didn’t deserve it, like he was just being a shitty fiancé by making Javier feel like that. He looked into his eyes and he could see the sadness and the worry. He really didn’t deserve it. But he had to try and make him feel better, because he wanted to be a better person for Javier, he wanted to show him how much he loved him back and how he didn’t care that Javier could hurt him because all that mattered was the fact that they were together. He reached up to his face with his right hand, stroked slightly against his cheek. He realized that yes, he wanted to commit to this man with all his heart.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you li- wait. just let me finish.” Javier had tried to speak but Daniel put a finger to his lips. “I’m sorry for having yelled at you like that, I shouldn’t have. I don’t understand how you can still be there after how I’ve made you feel. But just know that, I really am grateful for what you have done for me. I don’t think I really deserve it, that I deserve you, I can’t see a part of me that would have made you fall in love with me.” Javier tried to speak against his finger but he shut him up with a light kiss before taking Javier’s hand in both of his. “It is so wonderful being with you, you’re an amazing man and the time we have spent together was the best I’ve ever had, both the good and the bad times.” He squeezed Javier’s hand in his at the word ‘bad’. “And what you have done today, well, it makes me want to marry you even more.” He chuckled. “Who would have thought I would say that. Really, I mean it. What I said about it being the worst day ever is so wrong, you have done the best thing that could be done today, besides saying yes of course.” He added quickly with a smile. Thank you so much Javier. I love you so fucking much!” He threw himself at Javier before tears at the time of rolling down his cheeks. “Hold me tight please!” His voice broke as he said these last words. All the emotions he had tried to keep away from him were rushing back to him, everything from the stress he felt about the wedding, to how he had felt when seeing Javier in his tuxedo waiting for him, with how he had felt when he had seen his parents less than an hour ago. And Javier held him tight, almost crushing him but he knew that was what he needed. He didn’t care his parents was watching, he didn’t care they would be even more late to their own ceremony, all he felt right now was crappy and Javier’s arm and chest was all he needed at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of what Javier said in Spanish:  
> “Soy estupido, hice caso omiso de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera ver que estaba haciendo daño cuando le pregunté acerca de sus padres. Era idiota, tan estúpido ... Es un milagro que estoy con él!”  
> “I’m stupid, I ignored his feelings, I didn’t even see he was hurting when I asked him about his parents, I was stupid, so stupid, … It’s a miracle I’m still with him!”
> 
> So, did you like it?


End file.
